


Beyond Description

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Mind Manipulation, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Sometimes the thoughts in Ford's head surprise him.





	Beyond Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Sometimes Ford’s thoughts bloom with scientific and paranormal insights that can’t possibly come from the world that he knows. In other moments, words and phrases occur to him in an alien language that he can’t understand but can _feel_ , like the queasy sensation of stepping off a precipice, or trying to imagine the inside of a black hole. He can’t resist asking his muse about them.

“How does it feel to think in my voice, IQ?” Bill circles Ford at eye level as the Mindscape shimmers around them.

“Is this how you see the universe?” Ford asks, hardly daring to hope.

“Not even close!” Bill hoots. “Even _your_ brain couldn’t handle more than a tiny taste. Come on, don’t give me that face!” he protests as Ford frowns. “I’m just looking out for you, pal!”

“Of course.” Ford bows his head. “Your inspiration is a gift, and I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“That’s A-okay!” Bill ruffles his hair. “If you ask me real nicely, maybe we can find out how much your mind _can_ take!”


End file.
